


ownership

by mwohae



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Lee Hangyul, Fear Play, First Time Bottoming, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Submission, Subspace, Top Kim Yohan, consensual dubcon?, see inside for more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwohae/pseuds/mwohae
Summary: yohan and hangyul push the limits.
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	ownership

**Author's Note:**

> as a full disclaimer, this fic focuses _heavily_ on fear play. it is the main theme of this fic. there are allusions to previous conversations of consent, but just to make it completely clear: yohan and hangyul have discussed this entire scenario in detail and both have consented to the entire scenario. 
> 
> please see the end notes for further explanation of the consensual dubcon tag.
> 
> ~~i miss x1~~

fear runs down hangyul’s spine, hot and cold at the same time, fight or flight warring in his brain against basic common sense — yohan is not going to hurt him. yohan is not going to hold him down and tear out his throat. yohan is not going to force him to do anything he doesn’t want to do. hangyul knows exactly what yohan is going to do, because they’ve discussed it in detail a hundred times, and there’s nothing in that list of things that didn’t make hangyul’s stomach flip and his mouth water and his dick twitch a little when they talked about it before. 

yohan has a hand on his collarbone, pressing him into the bed. hangyul wonders if he can feel his heart pounding loud and erratic and crazy against his palm, but if he can, he shows no sign of it. 

“i’ve got you,” yohan whispers, soft and low and gentle. “just relax.” his other hand is in between hangyul’s legs, his fingers slick with too much lube and hangyul’s hole stretched around him. 

yohan slides another finger in, and hangyul whines — it’s an embarrassing, pathetic sound in the back of his throat. he sounds like a fucking omega. 

“shhh,” yohan murmurs. he runs his thumb over hangyul’s breastbone, dipping it into the hollow of his throat in a way that should _not_ be comforting, not if there wasn’t a hundred thousand things wrong with him. 

“i’ve got you,” yohan says again. “deep breaths. let it feel good, baby. you’re okay.”

and it _does_ feel good, that’s half the problem. twisted around the fear and the anxiety is some fucked up part of him that gets off on that, that _likes_ how yohan’s heavy, dark, alpha scent wrapped around him has his cock sitting heavy and fat and full against his hip, feeding off the adrenaline of the fear. he wants to shove yohan off of him as much as he wants yohan to sink his teeth into his shoulder and force him into the bed and take what he wants without caring how hangyul responds. he wants the fear to claw so high in his throat that he can’t breathe, and sink so low in his cock that he cums just from the feel of yohan’s hand on his neck. 

it’s not the first time he’s had yohan’s fingers inside him, but he feels the same every time. and each time yohan pushes a little farther, spreads him open a little wider. last time, he lined his cock up with hangyul’s hole and whispered in his ear about how tight hangyul would feel around him, how soft and wet his walls would be from all the lube, like an omega, warm with slick. and the fear sank into hangyul’s chest with its claws while yohan slid his cock between hangyul’s cheeks, slow and deliberate, rewarding him with little kisses every time the head of his cock passed over hangyul’s hole and hangyul shuddered hard from the panic threatening to make him cum _right now_. 

now, yohan slowly fucks his fingers into him. the sheets are soaked with lube — yohan’s probably emptied a good third of their jumbo bottle into him, _“just to be safe,”_ he said when they talked this out at the kitchen table. he’d had his hand on hangyul’s knee, the tiniest form of dominance just to help hangyul adjust once they got naked and into bed. 

his fingers spread hangyul wide, four deep now. hangyul tries to regulate his breath but it keeps coming harsh and sharp into the hot air. he’s sweating from holding himself back. yohan’s had his fingers inside him for nearly an hour, shushing and calming him with gentle strokes against his prostate and fat, heavy kisses every time hangyul’s instincts threaten to overcome him. 

“i could put my whole hand in you,” yohan murmurs against his forehead. hangyul whines and tries not to buck away from him. 

“shhh, pretty baby,” yohan says. “shhh, i won’t. you’re just stretched so big, who knew your little hole could gape like that?”

he slides his fingers out altogether and hangyul keens, a desperate, frantic sound that rips out of his chest. yohan presses him into the bed a little harder, and all of hangyul’s self preservation instincts fight against each other, but yohan just leans down and kisses him, and his familiar scent settles hangyul just enough that his body catches up with his brain and relaxes against the bed. 

“good boy,” yohan murmurs against his lips. he shifts his weight, sliding his knees forward and out, which pushes hangyul’s legs wide open. hangyul whimpers — he’s trapped, his brain tells him. there’s an alpha and he’s running hot and heavy with lust and aggression and hangyul is naked and defenseless and spread open and ready for the alpha to take. hangyul’s heart is pounding, surely the alpha can hear it, can smell his fear. surely he’ll take advantage. 

“shhh,” yohan whispers again. he kisses hangyul’s cheekbone, and slides his hips forward to press against the backs of hangyul’s thighs. hangyul can feel his cock, radiating heat. he takes his hand away from hangyul’s chest and reaches between them, grabs his cock and gently taps it against hangyul’s. “tell me if you want me to stop,” he says, so quiet and gentle. 

hangyul screws his eyes shut. yohan has a hand on his thigh now, and the other wraps slowly and firmly around both their cocks, passing over them both carefully. he presses hangyul’s legs open wider, and hangyul has to force himself to let him. 

“no,” he whispers, and his voice comes out rough and raspy and awful. “don’t stop.”

“okay, baby,” yohan murmurs. he shifts again, and the head of his cock presses just behind hangyul’s balls, sliding down so slow and then pausing over his hole. 

for a split second, time freezes as hangyul’s mind locks into the feeling of the fat, warm head of yohan’s cock touching his hole. hangyul can suddenly picture with perfect clarity what it will feel like to be driven full of him, to be taken and claimed and marked from the inside by him. 

it’s terrifying. his whole body goes tense with it, muscles and spine rigid. he can feel his own cock flush harder with the new surge of adrenaline, and he can’t stop himself from panting, “please.”

yohan has enough experience to say, “please what?”

he can’t say it. he _can’t._ he’s shaking from the effort to stay still, to not provoke the alpha above him, with his cock resting so lightly against his rim. he can’t think straight, he needs to get out of here as badly as he needs to be held down and _taken._

“please fuck me,” he gasps, and hearing himself say it out loud flushes him with shame and embarrassment, and riding on the crest of that wave of emotion is a terrifying thrill of excitement. he can practically feel yohan inside him already, stretching his walls to their limit, and his dick kicks weakly, sluggishly leaking pre-cum onto his stomach. 

yohan can never resist teasing a little. “you want my cock?” he asks. he presses the head a little harder to hangyul’s rim, threatening to breach.

hangyul’s next breath is even shakier than the last. “please,” he whispers. 

“okay, good boy,” yohan says so gently, and presses forward. hangyul experiences the whole thing in slow motion, the gentle pressure, then rougher, following the path made easier by the lube and the careful preparation, and then hangyul’s body opens for him, and hangyul has enough time to think _he’s inside me_ before the fear rushes cold and icy and flaming through his veins and his whole body tenses. 

his instincts start fighting again. _you lost,_ hisses part of his mind. _lie there and take what the alpha gives you. it’s what you deserve. you couldn’t win. let him conquer you so he doesn’t kill you._ and the last, tiny, logical part of his brain whispers, _this is yohan. let him make you feel good._

it all happens in a split second, but by the time hangyul surfaces from the current, yohan is seated in him fully, his balls pressed to hangyul’s ass. “fuck,” yohan groans. his fingers dig into hangyul’s thighs, pushing him even wider. “oh, fuck, baby, you’re so tight. so wet and so tight.”

hangyul can’t breathe, his whole body frozen and rigid. he’s shaking, he realizes, as he scrambles to grab hold of something, anything, but his fingers can’t find purchase in the sheets. yohan leans over him again and hangyul’s breath picks back up, feverish and frantic. 

“i’ve got you,” yohan pants, pressing their foreheads together. his pupils are blown wild and he smells like sex and sweat and smoke, like burning charcoal. the fear churning in hangyul’s brain turns that warm, familiar scent to something acrid and bitter, and his hands fly up to grab the other alpha by the biceps before he can even process what’s happening. 

“hey,” yohan whispers. “it’s okay. it’s all right. tell me to pull out and i will. we don’t have to, baby, this is for you, remember? we can stop any time. we can stop right now.”

hangyul desperately shakes his head, clutching tighter to yohan’s biceps — probably too hard, but his frantic mind misses the way that yohan winces a little. “no,” he gasps. he’s so fucking hard, he doesn’t think he’s ever been this hard in his life. yohan is _inside him,_ so fucking deep, stretching him open, and he swears he can feel his cock pulse with the pump of blood, the pounding of his heart, all the way inside of hangyul. it is somehow simultaneously the best and most terrifying sensation he’s ever felt. 

“no, what, my baby?” yohan asks him. his fingers brush hangyul’s shoulder, the softest caress.

“please fuck me,” hangyul whispers. he can’t control his mouth. logically, he shouldn’t be saying this. instinctually, biologically, he should be kneeing yohan in the gut, punching him in the ribs, digging his teeth into his throat. but the words keep coming, along with the watering in his mouth and the bile at the back of his throat. “please,” he says, and his fingers dig even tighter into yohan’s arms. “please, yohannie, fuck me, please, alpha—“

yohan _growls,_ rumbling deep in his chest, and hangyul swears he sees a fire flash in his eyes before he leans in and takes hangyul’s mouth with his own, still growling. he rocks his hips hard into hangyul’s ass, and hangyul whines long and high into yohan’s lips. yohan slides his tongue through the gap even as he rocks his hips again, starting a slow motion deeper into him. hangyul is powerless, pinned to the bed by yohan’s body weight and his own lack of desire to push him off, and he can feel every tiny movement yohan makes. 

his hole practically squelches, so wet with lube, and yohan moans hot and heavy while he licks the back of hangyul’s teeth. hangyul’s shame flashes again, but he can’t bring himself to do anything about it. he has no idea how long they lay there, yohan just fucking into him slow and rolling and hot, his tongue fucking hangyul’s mouth at the same pace. 

he can’t tell when the haze starts to descend. he has no idea when his awareness starts to fade, lost somewhere between yohan claiming both his holes. he doesn’t know when yohan’s hand comes up to his face, holding his chin in place with his palm so close to hangyul’s pulse. he doesn’t know when he finally lets his knees fall all the way open, his legs resting heavy on yohan’s thighs, giving him even more space to crowd against hangyul. 

he does know that when yohan finally snaps his hips a little harder, hangyul rolls up to meet him, and he can feel every spark of contact shock through him until he moans, long and unending, around yohan’s tongue. 

yohan pulls away from his mouth with a soft, wet noise and licks across his lips. hangyul lets him, and only then does he realize that his moan has turned into an even longer whine. yohan fucks into him, cock stretching him open past the point that should be possible. every nerve ending in hangyul’s body, inside and out, is on edge and sparking. he can feel the head of yohan’s cock inside him, right where it presses into his walls, the most terrifying and exhilarating sensation in the world. 

“fuck,” yohan breathes. he kisses hangyul again, close-mouthed, and when he pulls away he rolls his hips hard into him again. “fuck,” he whispers, “gyul, you’re so tight. you feel so fucking amazing. look at you take it.”

hangyul moans with embarrassment, his skin going even hotter. he can feel the sweat at his hairline, and he lets his eyes flutter shut so he won’t have to look at the alpha that’s claiming him right now, breaking him down past instinct and biology into little more than a warm body and a warmer hole. 

“you’re so good, gyul,” yohan murmurs. he levers himself up a little, hands planted on either side of hangyul’s shoulders. “fuck, baby, wanna put a knot in you. you wanna take it? you want my knot?”

the fear starts to trickle back in, slow and cold against the heat of yohan’s cock. hangyul struggles to form words — his tongue feels heavy and thick in his mouth. he manages some sort of noise, but it comes out mangled and whiny and pathetic. 

yohan laughs at him — _laughs_ at him. hangyul should want to shove him off, but instead he just nods into the gentle caress against his cheek. 

“such a baby,” yohan murmurs. “so sweet. gonna knot you, babe, fill you up with cum, just like you want, hm? alpha’s gonna mark you from the inside, gyul. this is my hole now, yeah?”

“alpha,” hangyul manages, barely more than a breath, the only word that clings to his mind. 

“that’s right,” yohan tells him, his voice coming low and raspier than usual. “i’m your alpha. alpha’s got you. alpha’s gonna fill you up, gyul. ready for that?”

“please,” hangyul gasps. “please, alpha—“

“yes, baby, that’s right, alpha’s gonna take care of you.” yohan bends to kiss his cheek, then sits up, towering over him, and snaps into him _hard._

hangyul feels like the breath has been fucked out of him, his mouth falling open so he can pant and whine into the hot air. yohan fucks into him again, and again, with hot, rough, harsh movements. hangyul can feel the way his hole continues to stretch, and every snap of yohan’s hips jolts hangyul’s cock against his stomach, dripping pre-cum into the puddle that’s starting to form there. 

“fuck, gyul,” yohan mumbles. “you feel so wet. fucking amazing. can’t wait to knot you.”

hangyul can’t do anything but lie there and take it, every pump of yohan’s cock into him draining his remaining willpower. he can’t even lift his hips to meet him, he can only pant and gasp and try to breathe and let yohan take him, over and over and over. 

and he can feel yohan’s cock starting to swell, he can feel the heat at the base of him every time his hips hit hangyul’s ass, their skin slapping together wet and hot and sticky. it has the fear shooting down to hangyul’s fingers, his breath coming quick and sharp again, but he still can’t move, still can’t find the strength in his muscles to push yohan away or tell him no — he doesn’t even _want_ to. 

“ah, fuck, babe,” yohan whispers. “cum with me, okay? c’mon.” 

he sits back, digging the fingers of one hand into hangyul’s thigh and wrapping the other around his cock, pumping sharp and tight and hard in time with the snap of his hips, using hangyul’s own pre-cum as lube. it’s too much, too sudden and tight and good, and hangyul whines, manages to find the strength to lift one arm and reach out for him, trying to warn him, to get him to stop or slow down, but it’s too late, and—

he cums with a ragged, wet, garbled cry, his hips bucking off the bed as yohan’s cock drags over his prostate and that tiny swell pushes past his rim. he can feel the cum hit his stomach, but he whites out beyond that, the entire world shrinking down to just yohan’s cock in him and his hand around him and the desperate, hungry pleasure coursing through him. 

if yohan notices all of this, he’s too far gone to stop. hangyul manages to blink his eyes open to see that yohan’s got his screwed shut, hand still wrapped around hangyul’s cock as it knots into the air, still weakly dripping cum from the tip. his head tips back, mouth dropping open, his expression near— ecstasy. it’s the only word for it. 

it’s another one of those frozen moments, and hangyul is struck with a half second of clarity — yohan is going to knot him. yohan’s fingers and his cock are the only things that have ever been inside him like this, and now his knot and his cum are going to join that list, and it is going to change hangyul forever. yohan doesn’t need to sink his teeth into hangyul’s neck, this is claiming enough. this is going to mark hangyul from the inside, invisible but permanent, and they are both going to know that it’s there. forever. 

it’s fucking terrifying. it’s _horrifying._ he’s never going to be able to treat yohan the same. from now on, every minor argument, every tiny conflict will have him flashing back to this moment, to yohan claiming him, claiming his hole, his body, and submission will be so much easier, so much more natural. this is going to _change_ things. 

he could stop it, he knows. all he would have to say is _no,_ and yohan would pull out and cum over his thighs instead of inside him. he’s running out of time to do it, and his muscles are sluggish and heavy in the wake of his orgasm and the haze in his mind, but he could do it. he could stop this whole thing right now. 

but as hard as his heart is pounding, as loud as the blood is rushing in his ears, and his breath his coming quicker and sharper, and his body is tensing and ready to panic, as much as biology and instinct and nature are screaming at him to say no—

he doesn’t want to. 

time catches up. yohan’s hand slips away from his cock. he grips hangyul’s hips, buries himself deep, all the way, and with a groan, it happens. hangyul can feel yohan’s cock swell near the base, pressing tight to hangyul’s walls and then— further. hangyul’s head tips back, a low noise rumbling out of his throat as yohan knots him, claims him, and then—

the first spurts of cum, inside him. it feels like fire inside him, and yohan is still swelling, hangyul can feel it in his fucking throat, and oh god, it’s fucking happening. the alpha on top of him groans, and his knot slips a little deeper, and hangyul chokes on a noise. he can’t fucking breathe, there’s an alpha inside of him, knotting him, filling him with cum. there’s so much, he can _feel_ it, like a hot brand, a permanent mark to tell everyone that he fucking lost, that he’s nothing more than an alpha’s useless hole, a body to keep his knot warm. 

they’re going to smell it on him, they’re going to smell the alpha’s cum. this is it, everything is _over._ he can’t breathe. any second now, the alpha is going to lean down and sink his teeth into hangyul’s throat, and whether he marks him or kills him it won’t matter, it’s the same result—

the second orgasm comes from nowhere, shocking through his body harsh and terrifying. he cums harder than he has ever in his life, shooting cum halfway up his chest, and there’s weak, shameful tears on his cheeks, hot and disgusting. he can’t stop cumming, his cock aching from it, and fuck, there’s so much inside him, so much fucking cum. he feels like he can’t hold it, if he looked down he’s sure there would be a swell in his stomach where his body can’t hold it all. 

he comes down from the second orgasm shaking, in a rush, his whole body cold and trembling. the alpha is still inside him, knot still stretching him huge. the alpha leans over him, and oh god, it’s happening, this is it. hangyul’s cock pulses again, somehow, and it hurts so fucking bad, oversensitivity surging through him hot and painful and awful. the pain is horrible and… perfect. it’s the worst thing in the world. 

“baby,” the alpha whispers. “gyul. oh my god, gyul, talk to me, baby, please, oh my god. oh fuck, i fucking broke you. gyul? hangyul!”

“a-alpha,” hangyul croaks. his head is spinning. 

he thinks he hears a sob, which is just fucking embarrassing. how is he so pathetic? “baby, oh my god, it’s me,” the alpha says. two gentle hands ( _huh?_ ) come to cradle his face. “gyulie, my baby, it’s me. talk to me, say my name, baby, please.”

the alpha’s scent, so familiar, so warm, sex and sweat and burning charcoal, like summer, like—

“yohannie,” he mumbles. he can barely move his tongue. 

“oh my fucking god, gyul,” yohan breathes. “oh my god.” their foreheads knock together as yohan drops his head and takes a deep, shaky breath. “you scared the fuck out of me, baby.”

“yohannie,” hangyul sighs, as the high fades, the scorch of adrenaline and fear leaving him hollow and— well. not hollow. he can still feel yohan’s knot, yohan’s cum deep inside him. 

“oh, my baby,” yohan whispers, and presses his lips to hangyul’s forehead, his cheeks, his mouth. “oh, you scared me so bad, gyul, oh god, let me hold you.”

hangyul feels weak and boneless, and much as he would like to help, he can do nothing as yohan slides around inside him, shifting hangyul’s legs and body so he can carefully lie them both on their sides, his arms coming to wrap around hangyul’s waist and pull him close. 

it takes forever for yohan’s knot to go down, and it’s slow and uncomfortable. as tired as he is, hangyul gets restless as his body is left emptier. 

“shh, baby,” yohan murmurs. “let me take it out—“

“no!” hangyul clenches down on him, nearly missing yohan’s little hiss of pain and overstimulation. “no. don’t. stay.”

yohan reaches up to comb hangyul’s hair away from his face. “... are you sure, baby?” he asks softly.

“please,” hangyul whispers, and he can’t even find the energy to be embarrassed. “please, stay in me.”

with a soft rustle, yohan settles back into the bed, pulling hangyul close once more. “okay,” he murmurs, kissing the back of hangyul’s neck and sending shudders down his spine. “okay, baby. but god, we are _never_ doing this again.”

hangyul’s eyes were finally drifting shut, but at those words they shoot back open. “what?”

“don’t worry, gyul,” yohan says with another kiss. “it’s okay. we tried it, it didn’t work—“

“didn’t work?” hangyul echoes. “didn’t work for _who?”_

“um,” yohan says. “you?”

“ _what?”_

yohan huffs agaunst hangyul’s neck. “what do you mean, what? you were about to have a panic attack. you might have actually had one. you were crying, i’ve never seen you so scared, and… i mean. not to like, overvalue myself, but that was with _me._ gyul, we can’t do that again. you were terrified, baby.”

“that’s what was _supposed_ to happen,” hangyul grumbles. “how else was it supposed to go?”

“um,” yohan says. “you were supposed to _like_ it?”

“babe,” hangyul says, patting one of yohan’s arms. “i thought we talked about this. of course it was gonna scare me, we knew that.”

“scared and out of your mind with terror are not the same thing, gyul.”

“made me cum harder than i ever have in my life,” hangyul says. “so does it matter?”

“yes,” yohan says. “it does. it—“

hangyul twists around as best he can with yohan’s cock still inside him and kisses him hard to shut him up. yohan frowns into the kiss but let’s him do it, and when they pull apart, hangyul says, “did you like it?”

yohan stares into his eyes, frowning and concerned. “that’s not…”

“tell me,” hangyul murmurs. “did you like fucking me?”

yohan is quiet for a second, and then he tears his eyes away and stares at the ceiling. “of course i did,” he mumbles. “we talked about— you know i like… how it feels when i’m dominating you.”

“okay,” hangyul says simply. “and i like how it feels when i’m scared.”

yohan considers that for a long moment, chewing the inside of his mouth. “are you sure?”

hangyul laughs, and reaches back to pat yohan on the cheek. “yes, you stupid baby. i came _twice._ ”

“yeah,” yohan murmurs. “i guess you did, huh.”

“mmhm, just from your knot. now i’m all full of you.” he giggles. it’s the endorphins and the oxytocin and the high of coming out of that crazy fucking haze, most likely, but he suddenly finds that he can’t find a single thought to spare on embarrassment or shame. yohan has always made him feel safe, but he’s never felt like this, so warm and secure and… protected. 

in any other situation, he thinks, he would gag before he used that word. but now… he’s wrapped in yohan’s arms, still stuffed full of his knot and his cum (and that’s going to get disgusting eventually, but right now it makes his stomach tingle and his heart speed up), and it’s the safest he’s ever felt in his life. 

“if it helps,” he says eventually, when their eyes are closed and their fingers are intertwined and yohan still hasn’t pulled out, “i got you back for scaring me so bad.”

he can feel yohan frown against his shoulder, but it takes a long time for him to respond. “i’ve decided,” he says finally, “that i hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> RE: TAGS - again, this fic focuses very very heavily on fear play. i've tried my best to make it clear that hangyul at no point stops wanting to continue with the situation, but it may become a bit muddled at some moments because of the role fear plays in the scenario. that being said, he has fully consented prior to the fic, yohan asks him multiple times if he wants to stop, and he is fully capable of tapping out at any point.
> 
> please let me know what you think!! i would live to write more for these two in this universe but i have no idea if there's even a fandom for this particular content, so who knows. thank you for reading!!


End file.
